Jexla Scrabblerix
Overview Baroness Jexla Scrabblerix of the Sparkcog Cartel is a goblin engineer and the current ruler of Westcog Harbor in Kezan. Despite her relatively young age of thirty-five she demonstrates an extreme financial competence and rulership that reflects (if not emulates) her late parents and former rulers of the same town. Birth & Childhood Jexla Scrabblerix was born in Westcog Harbor to wealthy parents several years following Trade War II's conclusion. Photos of her early childhood often include tinkering experimentations and these speak true to her; from a crawling babe state Jexla loved to play with tools and electricity especially. The potato, a starchy vegetable which can act as a conductor, was a favorite of Jexla's and she used it to create her very first mechanism, a skewered and tiny replica of the alarm-o-bot greeter outside the villa whose lifespan lasted roughly three seconds. Regardless, it became clear that the babe Scrabblerix had engineering potential and while she continued to play and experiment with various schematics she was assigned a private instructor at the earliest age possible for education. Adolesence Jexla endured long lessons every day that helped to refine her natural talents and create foundations for new, more expansive subjects of knowledge. She was instructed in several languages and quickly became fluent in Common and Orcish primarily out of necessity but was also taught Gnomish because "every goblin should know the language of his sworn enemy," as her instructor comically remarked once. The Tinker's Union After several on-site engineering proficiency evaluations and a demonstration, Jexla was admitted into the Tinker's Union which would serve as the network for projects she would be involved in over the coming years. The Samophlange Boss Boomlax Copperplug was one of the Tinker's Union's most impressive engineers in his time spent there and his latest technological breakthrough, the Samophlange, was in its alpha stages when it was decided that to exceed this creation past its infancy he required fresher and more innovative engineers to put their skills to the test on his idea. He contracted a crew of affluent engineers of which Jexla would be one of due to her parents' money and influence. She would later prove herself with her crewmates who discovered that you can attach the snabgasket to the bleemseal's intake valves for several seconds before it malfunctions, which was allegedly already known by Copperplug when they reported it. Deciding they had satisfied his testing needs, Copperplug fired his crew and returned to work on the Samophlange in seclusion. Although their time spent tinkering with the device was brief, Jexla and the fellow tinkers all expressed some form of interest or wonder in such a device and looked forward to its completion. M.L.M. Jexla's work in Alpha Project Samophlange (the official name for the crew she was a part of under Copperplug) proved that she had competence above influence and wealth. She underwent several more projects over the course of the next few years, the most notable of which was the development and creation of the M.L.M. (codename Mobile Land Mine) which was slated to be completed by the anticipated Trade War III, but due to complications would not actually be field ready until Trade War IV. Category:The Sparkcog Cartel Category:Goblin Category:Baron